


Too many stories named distortion so this is my title

by Canaanite



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cussing, I Don't Even Know, Other, Public Nudity, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaanite/pseuds/Canaanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was saved by Gray Fullbuster the lazy perv not Natsu Dragneel . Could her life have been better or worse had her savior been any different . One ripple in time changed everything .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Along came a perv and death follows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my readers and myself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+readers+and+myself).



> First time . making it up as i go . I can only type so much cus i dont like to type and i mostly read .

Lucy Heartifilia as always looked stunning after getting her hair cut by her celestial spirit cancer . "How do you like it , Ebi "  
" its fine as always but please stop calling me Ebi"

"Ok Ebi" this was Lucy 's third day at Astrals Wizarding Academy ( A.W.A) . Though she loved her school she felt that she was ready to join an official guild , and that's why she was trying to make a good impression on Gray Fullbuster , the legendary master of maker magic .

Damn im late , bye Cancer ! in a cloud of smoke the crab disappeared . Lucy raced to her school hoping to make first period . 'If only i hadnt worn theses heels , my new flats would have been fine ' barely maintaining balance she rushed to school .

"Gaze at my naked body and revel in in my finely toned abs and that's how you'll gain the skill and magical power to join an official guild" that's what Lucy heard upon stepping into Lacrima Containment class her least favorite subject . Standing in front of the classroom was the dark haired legend Gray who seemed to be quite ........... conceited .

Lucy took her seat in the in the first row closest to the door . She chose that seat when the years started because she couldn't wait to get dismissed from her least favorite subject .  
"Hey Lucky have you been listening to my speech . If so tell me what year did i achieve greatness by defeating Zaki the master of magic manipulation "  
"One my name isn't Lucky and two i really couldn't care less so just go back to whatever crap guild you crawled out of !" . This shocked many of Lucy's classmates considering how sweet and popular the girl was .  
"I'll have you know that Fairy Tail doesn't accept wizards with such attitudes , ya'know that's why i'm here scouting for potential girlfri .......... um i mean uh members yeah i totally meant that" Gray said giving Lucy a sly wink that made her face burn crimson .

~~~~~~~~~~~ Laws Of Magic period 2

Lucy wanted to get into a guild , a good guild she heard Fairy Tail was a great guild but now she was having her doubts . While Lucy was deep in thought pretending to be interested in past leaders of the magic council she didn't see Gray stalk into the room .Gray stealthily tiptoed to Lucy's desk trying to suprise her  
"Lucky ......... that's a cute name the fact that we've met must mean its my lucky day" Gray purred in her ear . Lucy jumped "what do you want" . "You" .Lucy sighed first he was a conceited pervert and now he was a stalker/cheesy poet . "Just leave me alone" Lucy said turning to face Gray . It came out sounding like "leave meh- before she could say anything else he caught her lips in a kiss .

Lucy wasn't expecting a kiss from anyone but melted into it anyway . Who knew ....... maybe Gray wasn't as bad as she initially thought .

without pausing to take in air Gary bolted out the classroom in a hurry leaving Lucy flabbergasted .  
"Ohhhhhhhh Lu - chan has a boyfriend" piped Cobra , who had a knack for spreading gossip .

"Shut up" . Lucy knew that wouldnt be the case by next period half the school would know that Lucy Heartifilia , a sophomore was supposedly dating the legendary Gray Fullbuster . 'Fan girls are going to be after my head with each breath i take' shivering , Lucy could already feel goosebumps swelling on her arms.......... as if someone was watchinh her . 'Scratch that' it only took 19 second for the whole school to know .  
"You could never trust a snake to be quiet" Lucy sighed in defeat , just as three blood thirsty girls entered the room .


	2. Edelweiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it and find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just really bored and lazy and i don't make commitments so don't expect me to actually update this read at your own risk don't read and be safe .

" Whats up slut "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading don't hesitate to leave feedback . I'm not really into romance but its there because i thought some readers might want that . I'm not putting much romance in it so don't expect anything major .


End file.
